


Sur le terrain d'Anfield

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [106]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Paris Saint-Germain F.C.
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Alphonse pleurait sur le terrain après le match contre Liverpool.





	Sur le terrain d'Anfield

Sur le terrain d'Anfield

  
Putain non, non, non... Alphonse ne pouvait pas le croire, après s'être tant battus pendant ces 90 minutes contre Liverpool, ils finissaient quand même par perdre si près du but... Il ne pouvait pas contrôler ses larmes, sa tristesse devait ressortir sous une forme et c'était le premier choix de son cerveau. Si près... Sur le terrain d'Anfield, Alphonse se carapatait, tapotant faiblement la pelouse dans l'égoïste but de se plaindre du résultat. Alphonse savait qu'il était ridicule, qu'il ne devrait pas faire ça en tant qu'homme adulte, mais il était trop désespéré pour réfléchir correctement aux conséquences de son acte. Il ne comptait pas se relever avant d'en être contraint ou avant que ses larmes ne se soient arrêtées, et ça pouvait prendre beaucoup de temps si son cerveau le décidait.

  
Mais, Alphonse fut quand même relevé, mais pas par un vigile ou par Thomas Tuchel, mais par Gigi finalement. L'italien le regardait avec tendresse et compréhension, et pas par pitié comme il l'aurait attendu de la part de l'équipe. Gigi le tenait fermement dans ses bras, ses mains cherchant doucement à le calmer pendant que ses paroles caressaient ses oreilles de leur accent tranquille. Alphonse se sentait en sécurité dans ces bras puissants, comme s'il était intouchable, inreliable au reste du monde.

  
''Merci...'' Alphonse murmura entre deux sanglots

''Je devais le faire, sinon tu étais une proie pour tous ces rapaces.''

''Quoi ?''

''Tout le monde dans ce stade serait prêt à se jeter sur toi à la moindre occasion Alphonse, c'est quelque chose qu'on apprend avec le métier.'' Gigi resserra sa prise sur lui, Alphonse voulait maintenant le connaître davantage pour pouvoir à son tour le protéger si le besoin se faisait ressentir.

  
Fin


End file.
